Marauders and Other People
by SiriusFan
Summary: Please read, This is mostly about Remus , but it is also about a ton of other peoples and sorta has to much Sirius in it later to be just a Remus story.
1. When He Got Bit

The Bite  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reamus was a happy and completely normal boy, up until he turned 8. Here is his story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Reamus pushed his light brown hair out of his face as he climbed up higher on the tree  
he was trying to get to the top of. The tree was a huge sycamore tree and it was about 20 feet   
tall. That wasn't too hard for him though, because he was about 4'6. He was tall and thin, had brown eyes that turned blue and green, and light brown hair that went just below his ears. He would have needed glasses, but he decided not to tell his parents he couldn't see to great.  
  
He looked at the sky, and saw that the sun was starting to go down. "I guess I'll go back" he muttered to himself. He slid down the trunk of the tree and hoped off it. He ran down the dirt path and he got back inside in 5 minutes. He slid into bed and listened to his bratty   
4-year-old brother scream in the room next to him. At 12:00AM he got up and snuck on some shoes and a jacket. He pushed open the door as quietly as possible and went outside. The lukewarm humid air brought a steady, comfortable breeze beating against him. He walked over to the gate and opened it, he brought the lock with him and then he hoped the last fence that set him away from the huge yard.  
  
He went into the woods and he walked for a while, then he heard a steady breathing behind him. He turned around and saw a black animal with glowing yellow eyes. He started to run for it and then he felt a horrible pain on his back, and it spread downward in seconds. He collapsed and the thing started biting his leg, suddenly he heard a voice say "Go look behind that tree, Mattie." Then he blacked out.  
  
  
"Reamus, Reamus, are you okay?!"  
"Mommy, I think he is waking!"  
He let out a groan and rolled over and felt a horrible jolt of pain. He forced his eyes open and said in a hoarse voice "What happened, Mom?"  
"You have gashes in your back that are 8 inches long, and bites all over. Well, honey, last night was the full moon...and, er, well-  
"Well what?" He said, dreading the answer.  
"You were bit by a werewolf." said his brother cheerfully.  
Reamus groaned again, hoping for this to be a nightmare. But he realized you don't feel real pains in dreams, so it is true. Tears began to go down his cheek, and he felt like just about   
going hysterical, but he tried to stay calm for his mother. He knew his life was going to change forever.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Well, how was it? I am going to right about other parts of his life, but I have writer's block, so, tata. (Oh, yes, and Mary, Reamus says H-E-L-L-O! Hehehehe!)   
  



	2. Happy 11th Birthday

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, my stupid computer is being a pain in the butt. Sooooooooo I am not changing fonts. Enjoy. (Oh, yes. I forgot this last time. Disclaimer: All belongs to Al' Mighty JK Rowling).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remus (you happy mary?)sighed, it had been 3 years since the bite and he was now (duh)11 years old. Dumbledore knew about him being a werewolf, so he was almost positive he wasn't going to get in Hogwarts.  
Today he would know for sure, as it was, his birthday. He got out of bed and got dressed, in the kitchen he was greated by a huge plate of pancakes. "Hello honey" his Mom said"we have a suprise for you."  
"What?" Remus asked, trying not to sound to upset. The only thing he wanted was to go to Hogwarts.  
  
After he went in the living room and sat down, Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace.  
"Sir! What happened?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Why, Remus. How nice to see you!" he chuckled "My how you've grown,  
how tall are you now?"  
  
"5"1, but WHY are you here?!" he said agian, but this time with a hint of urgency in his voice "Can I go to Hogwarts, is that why your here?"  
  
"Under the circumstances, most Headmasters wouldn't let you come." He laughed when Remus's face fell" but I am not most, am I?"  
  
"You mean..." Remus's Mom said in awe, gripping his shoulder painfully.  
  
"Yes, he can go to Hogwarts." he said, yet agian, smiling" We have planted a tree called the Womping Willow to guard the entrance to a secret passageway. You will enter the secret passageway every full moon and stay their during your taransformations. O.k?"  
  
"O.k, but are you sure you want to let me go?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you sir!" Remus hollared and gave Dumbledore a huge hug.  
  
"You are quit welcome."  
  
"Nice day, Mandy- Remus. Good-bye."  
  
With that he walked into the fire and went back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on Remus, now we must get your school supplies!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, hope you liked it, I was cut a bit short. Tell about Diagon Alley later. Buh-Bye. 


	3. Diagon Alley and Wierd Stuff

They took Floo pouder to Diagon Alley, and when they fell into a large cozy looking bar   
  
Remus's Mother said "Remus, look at your supply list and go find the stores by yourself,   
  
or do you want my help?''   
  
''I'll be fine Mom, I'll be fine.''   
  
Then he turned around and went out the door, then he stared, the first sight that met him was a seemingly   
  
endless row of shops. He looked down at his list and it said:   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY   
  
Uniform   
  
1. Three sets of plain black work robes.   
2. Two plain pointed hats.   
3. One pair of protective gloves in dragon hide.   
4. One winter cloak   
5. One thin cloak   
  
Course Books   
  
The Standered Book of Spells (Grade 1)   
A History of Magic   
Transfiguration for Dummys (at this Remus let out a snort)   
First Year Potions   
Easy Charms   
Protect Yourself From Dark Ceatures and Arts (this time he shuddered)   
Stars and Moons   
  
Other Equiptment   
  
1 wand   
1 size two pewter cauldron   
1 set of glassor crystal phias   
1 telescope   
1 set scales   
  
Students may also bring a pet.   
  
  
Remus started down the alley and scanned the shops, there was one called Muggle Bookshop that   
  
he noted to go to later. He was paticularly fond of a series called Three Rings and was on the   
  
11th book. Then he reached the schoolbooks store and walked inside, there were barly any people inside,   
  
he supposed it was a bit late to go school shopping. He got his books and went to pay for them, with a book   
  
called Hogwarts, a History for background reading. As he was walking out he saw a beutiful girl with light-brown   
  
hair reaching her butt, and she had clear black eyes. She looked about 13, and about 5'1, and was thin   
  
with pale skin and slight circles under her eyes. She was aurguing with a tall and unpleasent looking   
  
man, he was starting to yell, as she was, causing people to stare. Remus caught bits of thier conversation.   
  
"Tom, you CAN'T do that! I HAVE my OWN rights to do what I want, GOT IT!!!??"   
  
"You will do as I say, girl, and you'll do it KINDLY!"   
  
" You can't control my life JERK!"   
  
Just then a tall and thin boy (about 5''3) with messy jet black hair and blue eyes covered with oval-shaped   
  
glasses jumped in front of the girl. Just in time to recive the hard punch the father threw at his daughter.   
  
The boy flew backwards and his glasses flew off his nose, and slammed into a shelf shattering.   
  
"JAMES, oh GOD JAMES!" she screamed, racing towards him. She collapsed next to him saying it over and over.   
  
"BOY!" his father roared, racing towards the two of them. Before Remus knew what he was doing he yelled 'STOP'.   
  
Everyone stared at him, even James, and his face grew red. "You can't treat you're kids like that, its abusive!"   
  
"Get out of this little boy" The man yelled.   
  
" He's right, I'm calling the police, meanwhile...STUPFEY!"a man with black hair yelled from the corner.   
  
Then the man knocked out right to the floor, and the guy went to call the police. The young boy got up from the floor with help from his sister.   
  
"Hullo, I am James Potter" he said with a mischevous grin and stuck out his hand.   
  
The girl smiled and said "And I'm Marecela(mare-ce-la) Potter."   
  
He smilled softly and said "Hello. I am Remus Lupin"   
  
Just then the man came back and he had a young black haried boy with him.   
  
"I've called the police and they are coming."the man said.   
  
"Thank you so much sir." James said "And he isn't our real Father. He is our step-father, our real Dad died when we were 5,   
  
our Mum isn't well, she is at St. Mungos being treated for..." he choked off the last sentance.   
  
"Crutius Curse, she had it done one to many times" Marecela finished, softly, and with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Oh, I am sorry" the boy said, his black eyes sympathetic.   
  
"I am Juleos Black and this is my son Sirius Black." said the boy's father, aubertly switching the subject.   
  
"Hello, I am Remus Lupin, and they are James and Marecela Potter." said Remus, speaking for the first time.   
  
"Nice to meet you. Now James, Marecela you'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the week.   
  
Okay?"   
  
"Yes, it is fine." Marecela said with a kind grin.   
  
"Perfect, thank you so much Mr. Black." said James.   
  
"Remus, would you like to stay with them?"   
  
"Sure sir, thanks! Er... but I'll have to ask my Mother." Remus exitedly.   
  
"That is okay, Remus" Juleo said kindly.   
  
"Can I stay to?!" Sirius said, anixously.   
  
"Of course, but we need to go. All of you need to meet back here at 5:00PM, okay?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Right"   
  
"Mmm"   
  
They all left the store and started towards the wand shop.   
  
"Um, Remus" said James.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Thank You."   
  
Remus turned red agian "Your welcome."   
  
When they walked in a creepy man greeted them, and said "Ah...so who shall go first?"   
  
They all turned away, except Marecela, who said bravely "I shall."   
  
"Good" the guy muttered.   
  
"Unicorn hair and Phoenix feather, 12 inches, springy,holly wood"   
  
She treid it and it worked instantly. Bright red and gold sparks erupted out of it.   
  
Everyone cheered, and James told him that he'd go next.   
  
A whole huge pile was made before "Mahgonany, eleven inches, pliable, exellent for transfiguration."   
  
James treid it and the sparks erupted out of it agian. Once Sirius and Remus got there wands they left the   
  
store. Then they went to the robes store. Siruis's robes were completly black, James's   
  
were black and the cloaks were red and gold, Remus got black with tan cloaks, Marecela got   
  
black and silver with a dark blue winter cloak and a red and gold cloak.   
  
"Aren't they wonderful?!" Marcela gushed happily.   
  
Along with the required stuff she got a few long sleeved and short sleaved shirts, a dress, two skirts,   
  
three jeans, and shoes. Remus got some cloths, all nuetrul colors, James got red, gold, and black. Sirius's were of course   
  
black and white.   
  
"Ugh, lets not do that agian" all three boys moaned in usion.   
  
Marecela giggled and went ahead to buy them all vanilla ice cream cone. They took a seat by the lake to   
  
eat them.   
  
"Soooo, lets play Truth" said Sirius.   
  
"I'll go first" said Remus "Ok, all of you, what year are you in?"   
  
"1st"   
  
"1st"   
  
"1st"   
  
"Cool, so am I"   
  
"Me,me,me!" said Marecela "Remus, what are your favirote, um I'll start with colors"   
  
"Tan, brown, and blue"   
  
"Sirius?"   
  
"Black, duh"   
  
"James, tell them yours."   
  
"Red, and gold."   
  
"Mine are blue, green ,and black. My favirote food is Mac&Cheese. What are yours?"   
  
"Pizza" they all said.   
  
They all laughed and Sirius added ice cream on the list.   
  
"What are all of you're parent's name's?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Percey Orios, Orion Potter, and Leslie Morett" James replied.   
  
"Purtel Isacc, and Horoe Lupin."   
  
"Cool, mine are Juleos Black and Foprado Rithre."   
  
"What!?" snorted Remus. Then grew red. "Oh, sorry."   
  
"Thats ok"Siruis said, grinning "its Fo-pra-doh Rhih-e."   
  
"What are you're orgins?" asked Remus "Mine are British and American."   
  
"American, British, Dutch, German, Eygptian, and Italin." said Marecela.   
  
"Italin and American" said Sirius, then he grinned and said "So now my lack of British accent is explained!"   
  
"What are your favirote animals?" asked James, while laughing. "I like deers and cats."   
  
"Dogs"   
  
"Wolves" Remus glanced at Marcela in suprise.   
  
"Cats"   
  
"Er, we should get going." Sirius said "It is almost 3:00, and we still need to get our other supplies."   
  
So they went and got thier supplies, and they all got owls. Then they all went to a Qudditch shop and bought   
  
a new broom, James also bought almost every 'dang' book in the shop as Sirius put it.   
  
Remus insisted on them stopping at the Muggle book store, so they went. Suprisingly they all bought at least 5   
  
books, Sirius even bought one on Motercycles and Cars. Remus had to go back and ask his Mom if he could stay, and   
  
she said he could so they all went to the Leaky Cauldron and when thaey got there a man named Tom ccme up.   
  
"Hello, you must be the guests that are coming. Boys you will be rooming with Peter Pettigrew."   
  
A timid, fat, short (4'7) looking boy that looked about 9 came over to them. He had watery dull muddy colered   
  
eyes and slimy mousy brown hair.   
  
"Hello, I am Peter." he spat out timidly.   
  
"Sirius Black" Sirius said this rather rudly, he couldn't explain it but there was just something wierd about Peter.   
  
"James Potter" said James kindly.   
  
Peter bowed, and James looked shocked but pleased.   
  
"Marecela Potter" said Marecela uncomferably. This time Peter kissed her hand, as he turned purple.   
  
"Remus Lupin" Remus muttered, who had almost the same reaction as Sirius.   
  
"Marcela, you'll be with Lily Evans, Alicia Uirte, and Arabella Figg." said Tom, then he yelled "Girls come down here, please!"   
  
In the doorway appeared a black haired girl who had pink streaks in it (and it reached her thighs), was slightly chubby, short (4'6),   
  
and had brown-green eyes, behind her a tall (5'4), thin girl, with spring green hair that reached her shoulder blades and neon purple eyes.   
  
The last girl entered she was also tall (5'1) and thin, she was more filled out than the other two, had light brown hair   
  
and it reached her mid-back, brillant green eyes, and glasses.   
  
The girl with green hair walked over and said " Hi, I'm Arbella, who're you?"   
  
"Sirius Black"   
  
"Remus Lupin"   
  
"Marecela Potter"   
  
"James Potter"   
  
"Good day, I'm Lily" said the girl with light brown hair.   
  
"Alicia" said the last one bluntly.   
  
"Well, now I will show you all to your rooms" Tom said "Marecela, follow Lily, boys, follow me.   
  
They walked up a steep staircase, Remus was just about to collapse when "We're here."   
  
They walked into a huge room and they all collapsed in thier beds and fell asleep right away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At 3:00 AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Remus heard muffled crying when he woke, so he walked downstairs and saw Marecela sitting on a couch   
  
crying.   
  
"Marecela, are you ok?" he asked softly.   
  
"Remus?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Come here, I need to tell you someting, but please don't say anything to anyone else."   
  
"Ok"   
  
Remus sat next to her and she started her story.   
  
"When I was a small girl -5 I should say- James and I were inside with our parents,then they heard a knock at our door   
  
and Dad answered it. We heard a voice say 'Avada Kedavra' and my Mom screamed, so   
  
then James grabed me and drug me behind the couch, and Voldemort came racing in. He used the Cruitais curse   
  
on our Mum over and over. Then we heard the Ministry coming, so he disapperated.   
  
We came out and when I saw our Mum, I fainted, and evidentaly, so did James. We wook up   
  
in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and Dumbledore told us what had happened. So there we were, and our   
  
Mum was well when we turned 7, and she fell in love with Tom. Then Voldemort got ahold of her and did it agian,   
  
so we were stuck with Tom until today. Now we will have to LIVE at Hogwarts." Marecela's body shook   
  
with sobs agian. Remus hugged her and slowly rocked her back and forth.   
  
"Shh, its OK, mabye my Mum will let you stay some of the summer."   
  
"That would be fun, but I really do just want her to get better!"   
  
"She will, it just takes time, Marecela, time." he said softly.   
  
"Remus, what is it about you, you're hiding something."   
  
Remus's body stiffend and he said "No there isn't."   
  
"You can tell me, please tell me."   
  
"I said there wasn't" he replied as paitently as possible.   
  
"Ok, Remus. You can tell me when your ready."   
  
They said there goodnights and went up the stairs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
(A/N The next part is in Lily's POV   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9:00AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When I wook up I felt the sun beating agianst my bed, I rolled over and lay there for a few precious moments, thinking about school.   
  
Then I hopped up and pulled on a black tee-shirt, blue jeans, and sandels. I washed my face, put lotion on, brushed my teeth,   
  
and brushed my fluffy hair. I went downstairs and sat down at the table next to Arabella and James.   
  
" 'Ood 'Orning" said James with his mouth full.   
  
Lily laughed and said "Pig!"   
  
"Morning, Lily" Sirius and Remus said from across the table.   
  
"How're you?" she asked.   
  
"Great." choursed the table.   
  
Laughing they all got back to there breakfeasts.   
  
When they got done they went outside and Lily spotted a Poster and she yelled "Hey, you guys look!"   
  
It read:   
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Talent Show Audition   
  
Have you EVER wanted to show the world   
how talented you are? Here is your chance!   
Auditions are on 9/20 through 9/28. Show   
is on 9/29. Ages 10 and up can audition.   
This show will be aired on Wizard Show,   
Enjoy!   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
"Lets do it!" said James happily.   
  
"Sure!"came the huge reply.   
  
"We can sing and play insturments!" Lily said.   
  
"I'll play drums and sing" said Sirius.   
  
"I'll play electric guitar and sing." James yelled.   
  
"Cymbals and electric guitar" Arabella replied.   
  
"Sing" Alicia said.   
  
"Sing" said Marcela   
  
"I'll sing."Lily offered.   
  
"Er...that Exisher thingy that makes wierd noises?"   
  
"Perfect!" said Lily.   
  
"We will call ourselves the Marauders!" Sirius said.   
  
"Here, lets go buy the supplies."   
  
They walked into a Muggle music store and bought all the stuff they needed, while Lily made   
  
the music. She sang it for them and they all made the music to go with it for thier insturment.   
  
Then they went to a clothing store, Sirius bought a pair of black boots, black belt, black ripped shirt, leather jacket,   
  
black headband, and a gold and silver necklace.   
  
James bought a black shirt, black pants, black boots, silver belt, and gold neclace, then he bought a ripped up jean jacket.   
  
Remus bought a black shirt, pants, boots, red belt, and gold necklace.   
  
Peter got everything in black and he got a silver necklace with a white belt.   
  
Alicia bought a tight black shirt and pants, her jackt was torn up and neon yellow leather.   
  
She had a huge, long silver necklace and a gold belt.   
  
Marecela bought a tight tank top that was orange with a short skirt to go with it,   
  
her belt was yellow, and she had 20 braclets to go on each arm.   
  
Araella had a tube top and leather pants, then she wore a blue beltand light jacket.   
  
Lily wore a long sleeved green shirt and a pair of black pleather pants, then she wore a camoflauge   
  
belt. To top it off she added neon lipstick that changed diffrent colors and used a simple spell so she could see for 48 hours.   
  
They brought it all back to thier hotel and went to practice.   
  
They played through it a few times, as it sounded great they decided to   
  
try out the next day, so when they wook up feeling nervous, they went. They   
  
thought they did great but, they'd have to wait.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9/28~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"WE GOT IN!" Lily screeched.   
  
They all started cheering, and decided to celebrate over ice cream. It became the 29th to quickly.   
  
When they got up on the stage they preformed there best and got 3rd place out of 20 other groups.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9/31~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
They all got to the train station and borded succesfully, but the trouble started when James and Sirius pulled a prank   
  
on a young boy with greasy hair. Marecela and Lily were laughing like crazy, but they 4 were the only ones.   
  
We'll just jump right to the feast.   
  
Black,Sirius   
  
Sirius sauntered up there and jambed the hat on his head.   
  
"Hmmmm, it said, smart, loyal, but, oh wait you're in love... and, you have an interseting future.   
Guess you'll be....GRYFINDOR!"   
  
All the other people.   
  
"Oh, another person... very interesting year you'll have. Duh....GRYFFINDOR   
  
More people.   
  
Figg, Arabella   
  
Wow, easy,easy....GRYFINDOR!"   
  
Peoples.   
  
Lupin,Remus   
  
Hum, a werewolf. Jeez havn't had one of you ever. Of course you'll be...GRYFFINDOR!   
  
Potter,Marecela   
  
"WOW Did you know you're Gryffindor's heir? So, duh, GRYYFINDOR!"   
  
Potter, James   
  
"Jeez, another one! GRYFFINDOR"   
  
Pettigrew, Peter   
  
"SLYTRAN! But, oh wait, you want to be in GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Other people.   
  
Volia,Alica   
  
"GRYYFINNDOR"   
  
They all finished eating and went to bed, it had been a long week.   
  
  
  
A/N Give me reviews and I will have anoyther chapter really soon. Bye!


	4. Truth or Dare

When Remus woke up the next morning hegot out of bed as fast as   
  
possible and pulled on some clothes, grabbed his books and then raced down   
  
the stairs. When he got down to the Great Hall he saw that James, Peter, and   
  
Sirius had saved him a seat.   
  
"Hello guys" he panted.   
  
He grabbed a bunch of food and shoved it down his throat and finished just in   
  
time for someone to thrust his scuedul towards him. It read:   
  
8:00 Potions   
  
10:00 Charms   
  
11:00 Transfiguration   
  
12:00 Lunch   
  
1:45 Flying   
  
2:30 Break   
  
3:00 History of Magic   
  
4:00 Defence Agianst the Dark Arts   
  
5:30 Dinner   
  
He looked at everyone else's and they had the same too. The bell rang so the   
  
8 of them went to Potions. As they got closer to the Dungeons it got colder.   
  
"Pleasent place, huh?" muttered James.   
  
"Oh, yes, very. I want to LIVE in this hellhole." retorted Lily.   
  
"Ah shut up and enjoy the senery you two." Marecela said nastily.   
  
"They DO have a point, Marecela." Peter pointed out.   
  
"Sorta. But the only thing I have to say is watch out for dragon dung." muttered Marecela.   
  
They reached the class room and every on sat down. The teacher walked in and   
  
stepped up front.   
  
"Hello, my name is Mr. Squibett-"   
  
Sirius snorted and James kicked him hard in the shin.   
  
"-and I will be you're potions teacher. Now I will be reading your potions   
  
partners for this semester."   
  
"Potter and Goyle"   
  
"Evans and Malfoy"   
  
"Black and Snape"   
  
"Pettigrew and Parkison"   
  
"Lupin and M. Potter"   
  
"Alicha and Figg"   
  
Then some other inimportant names I won't rant about.   
  
They all took thier seats and started. Then the door burst open and a tall   
  
girl burst in. She had hazel eyes, black hair, thin, about 5'3, and had   
  
huge purple circles under her eyes.   
  
" Sorry I am late" she said in a deep sort of husky voice.   
  
"Name" Mr. Squibett snapped.   
  
"Caren Volpetti"   
  
"Go work with Longbottem, girl. And don't be late agian!"   
  
The girl hurried away, looking quit thankful to, Remus noted. The rest of the   
  
class was awfully boring, exept the part when Sirius 'accidently' set off a   
  
Filibster Firework and got a weeks' worth of detintion. aS they left Sirius was   
  
ranting about how teachers had absolutly NO sense of humor.   
  
" They don't even have a funny bone the stupid gits."   
  
They all filed into the charms room and sat down, completly filling up the back row (had 7 seats)   
  
As the teacher introduced himself Sirius, Remus, and James spotted Caren pulling out her wand   
  
pointing it at Snape and muttering something.   
  
"Wonder what-" Remus started, but was cut off when Snape got up and started   
  
dancing and singing 'I Like Big Butts and I Can Not Lie" then went on to "Hookie Poka"   
  
Everyone howeled with laughter, and Flitwick decided to call it quits for the day   
  
and brought Snape up to the hospital wing.   
  
After class James walked up to the knew girl, as he got closer he saw a huge scar acroos her pale neck.   
  
"Hello" he said.   
  
She turned beet red and muttered "Hullo."   
  
Sirius walked up just then and kissed her hand. Then he said "Hello buetiful   
  
madmosille. May I ask what house you're in?"   
  
"Gryyfindor. You?"   
  
"Oh, exellent, I can show you around!"   
  
James shook his head in amazement as they kept talking. Just then Marecela   
  
caught up.   
  
"Hullo James, how're you doing?"   
  
"Ok, you?"   
  
"Alright"   
  
"Where is... Abrella?"   
  
"Lily is in the common room"   
  
James stared "H-"   
  
"Twin inutation" she smirked and then she skipped up ahead.   
  
They all settled themslves around the fire. Each sharing a seat, Lily with   
  
James, Sirius with Caren, Remus with Marecela, Arebella and Peter in seperate   
  
seats.   
  
"Lets play truth or Dare." Sirius said after a long silence.   
  
"Sounds good, I'll go first." said Lily "Caren...where did that scar come from?"   
  
"I can't say." Caren muttered softly.   
  
"O-k. Fine, um. Sirius, who do you have a crush on?"   
  
Sirius turned red "Caren Volpetti"   
  
Everyone roraed with laughter, and then Sirius said "Ok, James...I dae nyou to make out with Lily."   
  
"Ok"   
  
James leaned over and sarted kissing her then and there, finally they stopped.   
  
"Remus...what is your deepest darkest secret."   
  
"Er...I don't have one."   
  
"Oh, um, then Lily, whats yours?"   
  
"Ok, not exactly dark, but Dumbedores my Grandfather. I didn't know that untill this summer when I got my letter.   
  
James looked a little suprised, then he looked away.   
  
"Remus...I dare you to put on James's invisibilty cloak and go kick Mrs. Norris   
  
down some stairs."   
  
When Remus came back he Said "Peter, I dare you togo and camp out in the forribiden   
  
forest and scip class tommorow to go down to Hogsmeade, by us all treats!"   
  
"Ok-kkk-k"   
  
Peter got up and left, but he said Caren got to pick next.   
  
"Alright, Marecela, I dare you to kiss James."   
  
"Ewwwwwww! Heck no! I'll kiss Remus though!"   
  
"O-k"   
  
She went over and gave Remus a heart stopping kiss that made Remus feel like   
  
he was floating.   
  
"Uh, Marecela, you can stop."   
  
They both broke apart, looking very emmbaressed.   
  
"Arabella, I dare you to ask that hott 7th year out."   
  
"Ok"   
  
She went over as cool as anything and they saw him nod looking happy.   
  
"He said yes" Arabella said grinning madly.   
  
"REmus. I dare you to kiss McGonagall under the invisibilty cloak.   
  
When Remus came back he said one word: Eww.   
  
"Well. At least I know who my true love ISN'T."   
  
Everyone laughed, they treid to quite down as people were staring.   
  
"Ok, Caren, will you-"   
  
He was cut of by the sound of the bell ringing.   
  
They got ready to go to there next class and left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Flying Lessons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The 7 of them went down to the field to practice flying.   
  
"Does anyone know where Peter Pettigrew is?' asked Madam Hooch.   
  
The teachers had asked that question repetedly all day, and nobody had anwswered.   
  
They all grabbed brooms and it worked for Lily, james, Marecela, and Sirius   
  
right away. Once Remus got up it dove head first into the ground, and he decided   
  
not to try anymore. With a sigh he remembered that tonight was the full moon.   
  
As he was thinking James and Lily were playing tag with Sirius about 50 feet above they ground, and James saw Sanpe   
  
knock Lily off her broom, as she fell James went after her in a nosedive going straight down , he caught   
  
Lily but fell off and hit his head, then all went black.   
  
Sirius raced over to his fallen friend, running fast, and just avoiding a collison with a crying Marecela and rRemus who   
  
was hugging her tightly.   
  
"Lily! JAMES!" Sirius yelled.   
  
Lily groaned and stode up, but James didn't move.   
  
Sirius went over and helped her, and she leaned on Remus's other side for suport   
  
Sirius picked up his friends body and shook him softly. James wook up and said "Is Lily ok?'   
  
"Yes, I'm fine, but are you ok?!" said Lily, bending down to help him up.   
  
"No, my leg hurts, I think its broken."   
  
They drug him up to Madam Pomfrey and it was indeed broken. He had to stay there for a feww weeks, and Sirius, Lily , and   
  
Marecela didn't leave his side once. Remus was back in human form almost the whole   
  
last week, and stayed with them some of the time. But it was still a long time for   
  
James.   
  
  
  
A/N How'd you like it??? Thos is so fun! I'm having a lota fun! You ought to try   
writing these if you haven't! 


	5. Trouble from the Outside

Once James came back, Remus noticed, Lily seemed to have become very,very attached to him.   
  
On a rainy Tuesday in October, Professer McGongal came in looking very grave.   
  
"Students, I am sure you have all heard about the new Dark Wizard, He-Who-Must not be named. We   
  
have just recived some bad news. He and some of his followers attacked the Ministry today, and killed   
  
20 people, and seriouly injured 30. He also threatened to come to Hogwarts.   
  
So you all MAY NOT go outside under ANY circimstnces. Good day."   
  
McGonagall walked over to Arabella and told her,"I'm sure you are aware that you're   
  
parents and sister were working there, right?"   
  
"Ye-s-s." her voice shook as she spoke.   
  
"Well, your parents are fine but your sister was killed. Iam so sorry Mr. Figg."   
  
Arabella burst into tearsand her 7th year boyfriend (Nick) brought her away to comfert her.   
  
"Will anyone explain what this is?" Lily asked, completly bewildered.   
  
James explained, and she became paler as he spoke.   
  
"Bloody hel- I mean heck."   
  
"Yes, exactly" Remus said.   
  
"James, did I ever tell you who one of the Death Eaters looked like?" Marecela said.   
  
"No who?"   
  
"Tom."   
  
Then Marecela burst into tears, and Remus rapped his arms around her.   
  
"WhAT! That JERK!"   
  
"He killed Dad."   
  
James sunk slowley down amd groaned, tears corsing down his face.   
  
"Oh, and what he di-id t-ot-to me!" Marecela sobbed.   
  
"What did he do Marecela?" Lily asked, hurridly.   
  
"I-i can-t say."   
  
James was sobbing even harder by now, Sirius gave him a quick hug and sat next to him.   
  
Lily held James's hand and he burried his head in her shoulder, crying.   
  
"Tell us, you must!" REmus exclimed urgently.   
  
"Yes, if you don't, it won't helpyou any." Caren said.   
  
"I can't" then Marecela ran up the stairs to bed.   
  
They all sat there for a while and left one by one, untill remus and james were the only ones left.   
  
"Are you ok?" muttered Remus.   
  
"Yes"   
  
"lets go to bed."   
  
"Alright"   
  
They went to bed, and I'll just say nobody slept soundly that night.   
  
A/N D'ya like it? I know this chapter was a bit, er, I dunno exactly. But be nice! 


	6. The Idea

When Remus woke the next morning it was poring outside and Srius shot up at the next   
  
clap of thunder. "AHHHHHH!" he bellowed.   
  
"What the heck is going on?" James yawened.   
  
"Oh, the thunder just woke me up, not knidly, though." Sirius scowled.   
  
Just then the girls walked in.   
  
"Hey, guys, how;re ya doin'?"   
  
"Great...just great." Peter said angirly" You aren't supposed to be in here."   
  
"Scuz'e'mwa. Jerk." Lily muttered.   
  
"What?!?!" Peter said jumping at her.   
  
Lily knocked him down and kicked the pressure point on his arm, about 3 inchs past his arm.   
  
As each arm was only about 1 in a half inchs long.   
  
"Well anyway everyone have a seat." Remus said.   
  
After they all sat in a circle on James's bed Lily said anxiously "Do you all know about   
  
the dance they are having on Halloween?" They all nodded yes.   
  
"Well, we can use an aging potion and go!" Lily ended.   
  
"I'll go get the book." said Marecela "Lily, come."   
  
After they left, Sirius blurted "Will you go with me Caren?"   
  
"Of course!" she said, flushing with happiness.   
  
"I am going with Nick, is that ok with you guys?"   
  
"Yea, you can. Tell him to help us to, though." Remus said.   
  
"Yippeeee!" she wopped and ran out of the room.   
  
When Lily and Marecela returned, James crawled up and said "Lily come with me to the ball   
  
or I shall burn!"   
  
"Of course, or though' shall burn and perish in hell-oooo, Proffeser Mcgonagall.   
  
What brings you here?" they all spun around and saw the Professer standing there tapping one foot.   
  
"Hello, children. And may I ask why you girls are in here?"   
  
"We wantedto talk." said Lily boldly.   
  
"Well, even if it is 6:00 AM, I'd suggest 'talking' in the common room."   
  
"Ok, thanks Professer." REmus said.   
  
They all piled down the stairs and sat in their chairs.   
  
"Lets go to Hogsmeade tonight." muttered Sirius quietly.   
  
"What the heck, whty?" Remus exclaimed.   
  
"Shhh, beause, we need to buy our clothing." Marecela said, as if talking to a small child.   
  
"Duh." said Lily.   
  
The day went by very slowly after that, and when it was 12:00AM they left quickly.   
  
They walked into the clothing shop and James got a pair of robes exactly like his scholl ones exept   
  
in midnight blue, Sirius got black, Remus a metaly color, and Peter Yellow.   
  
Caren got a buetiful silvery one with long sleeves, Marecela got a blood red one that went 7 inchs past her thighs,   
  
Arabella got a deep green, and Lily got black sleeveless, that went up 9 inchs past her thighs.   
  
When they snuck back in it was about 3:00. They didn't have class the next day, so they all got ready.   
  
  
  
A/N The next chapter is what happens in the boys dorm, the one after that is what happened in   
the girls. 


	7. THe Buys Grow Up

"Alright, whos going first?" asked Remus nervously.   
  
"I will" said James.   
  
He toke a sip and he sprouted up about a foot in hieght, got more muscular, his hair -if possible-   
  
seemed to get even darker. Then it stopped.   
  
"Cool, I'm going next!" Peter said, obiously hoping he'd get handsome.   
  
But, he got 3 inchs taller, fatter, and his eyes got smaller looking as his face got   
  
fatter. They all, exept Peter snickered.   
  
"I am going." Sirius said, with no question.   
  
He toke it and shot up a foot in a half and got VERY muscular, his eyes and hair turned compltly   
  
jet black, his hair grew about 2 inches, and his face became more prononced.   
  
"Wow, so this is what I'll look like when I'm 17?"   
  
"Yep'' said James, both talking in a deeper voice. But Peter's was just higher.   
  
Remus sipped it and went up to about in between James and Sirius, his hair turned almost blounde,   
  
and his features became sharper, he became skinner, but musculer. And his eyes turned sea blue.   
  
They expanded thier robes, and fixied themselves up. Remus made his dark circles go awy, James attempeded to make his hair lay   
  
flat. Then they went downstairs to meet the girls....   
  
A/N Now to the girls!Mwahaha!!! 


	8. The Girls Grow Up

Arabella took it first. She went up about 3 inchs and her hair grew longer, she became more filled   
  
out, and her eyes turned a neon blue/purple, and her hair turned black.   
  
"Wowwy, am I really gonna be this short when I turn 17?"   
  
"Probably." said Marecela "I'll go next."   
  
She toke it and grew 9 inchs up, and filled out a LOT, her hair turned lighter, sorta near blounde,   
  
and her legs became thinner. "NOW I'm tall!" she muttered.   
  
"I'm going." said Caren.   
  
She grew about 5 inchs, and her hair turned lighter, and that was it, exept she filled out a tiny bit.   
  
"Ok, my turn." said Lily.   
  
She got to about 5'7 and stopped, then got a tiny bit curvery, thiner and longer legs   
  
and her hair turned a deep vibrent dark red/auburn and she found she didn't need her glasses anymore.   
  
"Wow" they all said. They fixed up thieir dresses and went down stairs after fixing thier hair   
  
and make-up. Then they went down the stairs to meet the boys.....   
  
A/N Duh duh duh duhhhhhh! Mwahahaha! 


	9. The Ball

The boys stood and gapped at the girls as they came down the stairs, naturrally, the boys were  
  
ready first.  
  
'Lily, you look wonderful!' James said, and the other boys exclamied stuff to.  
  
They made thier way to the great hall and on the dance floor, and started dancing. They didnt stop  
  
untill 12:00, then they went back to bed. The rest of First year wnet by in a boring chain of univentful stuff, same with 2rd and 3th year.   
  
4th year was the problem........  
  
James was walking down the hall, and he ran into a tall, thin girl who looked about 13  
  
with brown eyes and long silvery blound hair.  
  
'Oh, I am very sorry, miss...?'  
  
She grinned and said 'I am Gracea Killo, Ravenclaw house, Single, who 're you?' she spoke with a Nortren accent.  
  
'James Potter, Gryffindor house, Single, 4th year. What year are you in?'  
  
'1st'  
  
'Okay, see you around.'  
  
James made his way back to Gryffindor Tower and walked in. Sirius ran up to him.  
  
'James I know whats wrong with Remus! He is a Werewolf!'  
  
'Say WHAT?!?!' said Marecela, who walked in just then.  
  
'Sirius explained it and they told Arebella, Lily, and Peter, and Caren of course.  
  
In a few minutes Remus walked in and James walked up, and asked him.  
  
Remus started crying silently and shaked 'Yes'  
  
James said 'What wrong?'  
  
'Now you are going to leave me here, right, and never speak to me agian.' he said  
  
'Of course not.' said Marecela, and rapped Remus in a hug (They were going out).  
  
'Yea, really, REmus, how the world could you think that??' Sirus exclaimed.  
  
They all talked for a long time and went up stairs, James went for a walk though.  
  
'Hello James' said Gracea as she walked over in the dark.  
  
'Hello.'  
  
I won't say anything else, lets just say they had some kissing.  
  
They were going out the rest of the year and up to 6th, and so were Remus and Marecela.  
  
As we know the Marauders became Marauders in 5th year and they became Animages  
  
Not much happened, exept James found out he was Sirius's 3rd cousin, as was Marecela.  
  
They joked that Remus's and Marecela's child could marry off Sirius, because tenically, they would not even be related.  
  
That comment sent Sirius into the hospital wing for a week, duty of Marecela.  
  
Lily had a broken heart the whole time.  
  
  
  
a/n: I know I should be writing more, but when thre older it'll be all long! 


	10. The Notes

It was now 7th year, and the world was so messed up with that 'mad fool Voldemort out there' as  
  
Marecela put it one day. They all had a pretty good time at Hogwarts, an found who they loved.  
  
At least, Marcela, Remus, and James did. Or at least James THOUGHT he did.  
  
Lily was crying on day and she walked up to on Graduation James and said  
  
'I love you' she sobbed, in front of all their freinds ' will you, please, please marry me?'  
  
'Of coure' James said softly and kissed her passionetly on the spot.  
  
Later on of course......  
  
'Marecela, everyday I have waited for this moment, to confess my love to you  
  
and the time has come...will you marry me?' Remus asked passioetly, then softly kissed her.  
  
'Of course I will! Who could say no?' she said crying happily.  
  
Both of thier weddings were sceaduled on 4/26/83.  
  
The wedding was held in a buetiful cathidrel in Kent, and both men were stumnned.  
  
Sirius proposed to Caren in 1988, just before Lily was annoced preagnet  
  
and on 7/31/86 Lily had 2 boys, and 2 girls. They loved each other deerley (Mwhahaha!).  
  
On 10/1/90, Voldemort came after Marecela and killed her, and James had Voledmort after him next.  
  
Of course you know that story, and Sirius took off after Peter.  
  
Caren knew not that Sirius was guilty, and dieid of a horrible sickness.  
  
The two girls and one of the boys were sent to diffrent foster familys. Non of them were supposed to cross paths   
agian, but of course they did...  
  
  
  
  
A/n CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Also, I will continue the Marauders part some other time 


	11. The Kids

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
August 16th 2003  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
14 year olds Michelle, Jessica, and Mary walked down the path to gate G-8  
  
at the Brtitish airport. Michelle had long Light brownish-Auburnish hair,   
  
Jessica's long and light brown, and Mary brown hair that was always pulled back.  
  
'Finaly we are here. When we first hit those things that made the damn plane do nosedives  
  
I thought we were gonne crash.' said Michelle, pushing hair out of her blue eyes  
  
that were deep gray at the moment.  
  
'Yea, and I especially like the part where Mary started screaming so loud an flight attindendent  
  
had to cover her mouth.' Jessica said with a laugh, and Michelle, who was as close  
  
as best freinds can be with Jessica, was right behind her.  
  
'Yea, I heard the CAPTIAN complaining about you, Marrrrrrryyyyyyy!' Michelle snickered.  
  
'Ah shut it.' Mary whined, noticing that people were starting to stare.  
  
Of course that could just be because all 3 girls were very,very pretty.  
  
Jessica had deep brown eyes, long light brown hair, was tall, thin, and  
  
had a great figure. Michelle was also tall, about 5'6 and was thin. She had   
  
curves but not as deep, which suited her better, she also had glasses, but  
  
only wore them when she had to see far away. Sge had deep purple-blue circles under her eyes,   
  
which she covered all the time. Mary was about 5'3, avereage weight,hazel eyes  
  
and brown hair.  
  
They walked over to the family they'd be staying with for the next 2 years.  
  
'Not a pleasnt looking bunch, eh?' mutteed Michelle to Jessica and Mary.  
  
Jessica snorted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle pulled on a pair of tightish flares and a longsleeved blue tee shit to go with her eyes  
  
that were now blue, then she added her leather jaket and tennis shoes, Jessica and Mary wore about   
  
the same thing. Then they packed all thier money,toletries, favirots cloths  
  
some food,and money (8000 dollers worth). They were running away, thier host family was just awful.  
  
They snuck out, grabbed some bikes and hit the road. They rode for a while, and they saw a big castle,   
  
so they headed towards it.  
  
Michelle knocked, and it opened, revealing a middle aged witch who stared.  
  
'Erm, hello, we need a place to stay. We had a few...problems with our host family  
  
you see. We are exchange students from America.' Michelle said a bit softly.  
  
The witch looked at her hard, and at the other 2 Michelle raised an eyebrow  
  
and took her glasses off, stuck them in her back pocket. She haden't gotten rid off the circles with her makeup yet,   
  
either. The lady gasped  
  
'Hey, the circles don't look THAT bad!' Jessica said.  
  
They lady muttered somthing unintelligble under her breath, then said 'Hello, I am Proffsser McGonagall, and welcome to Hogwarts.   
  
Follow me.' She led them into a huge hall with 4 large tables and one sitting sideways at the other end.  
  
The table she lead them to had an old man and a greasy haired man sitting thier talking quietly.  
  
"Professer Dumbledore, these 3 young girls appeared on our doorstep.'  
  
'Er, hello' muttered Michelle, smiling thinly.  
  
'Why are you here ladies? You shouldn't be here this earlily in the year. School doesn't start untill September  
  
21st.'he said kindly.  
  
'Lets EXPELL them! MWhahah!' said the greasy haired on.  
  
'It'll be a bit hard to expell us if we don't even GO here!' said Michelle, losing  
  
her temper.  
  
'Yes, quiet true. But why are you here?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
Jessica explained, and they all looke sympathetic.  
  
'Don't feel sorry for us, we'll just freeze our butts off her!' said May panikcaly.  
  
'Shut it, Mary.' Michelle said angirly.  
  
'You remind me of someone, Michelle, though I can't place who...' Dumbledor drifted off.  
  
Then a young tierd looking man appeared, who was thin and tall, at about 5'9  
  
with light brown hair and deep gray eyes, and glasses in his pocket, and a small  
  
trace of circle under his eyes.  
  
'Hullo, how are you doing I just came here to tell you...'  
  
He stopped because of the 2 girls in front of him, then gasped.  
  
'-Sirius is here.' said REmus impaitently.  
  
Sirius now walked in, his hair still long. But looking a lot more healty.  
  
He gasped.  
  
Michelle started laughing like a lunitic all of the sudden. Eveyone looked at her.  
  
'What is this, some kind of stinkin' suprise, none of you even know us.'  
  
'Yes, we do' said Sirius weakly.  
  
'How?' said Michelle, suspicously.  
  
'Well, Pettigrew is your God-Father, Remus is yours-' he pointed to Jessica ' and I am  
  
your brother's. Plus Albus is also your Grandfather.'  
  
'No shit?' asked Jessica.  
  
'Nope.' said Remus, pleasntly.  
  
'You know, you 2 really aren't supposed to look like that.' said Sirius.  
  
Then he waved his wand and Michelle grew 3 more inchs, got a tiny bit more filled out, face got thiner, got highr cheekbones,   
  
more pronoced jawbone,circles went buh-bye,her hair grew into a rich Auburn, and she put here glassaes on and then ripped them off, feeling rather stupid she asked  
  
'Tell me I won't be needing these!'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
She threw them on the ground and stomped on them untill Sirius said ' Michelle I think they are dead now.'  
  
She laughed sheepishly and stepped off.  
  
Jessica grew up to 5'8, got a bit less filled out, bloundish hair, and a bit of a higher cheekbone.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' asked Michelle in a few moments.  
  
They all explained the story of what had happened since 1966, and they said there was a new suprise later.  
  
Jessica was pratically crying. But Michelle, being almost exactly like Harry in personality said 'Poor Harry. And Mom and Dad.'  
  
'Yea, really, but who am Iiiii related to?' Whined Mary.  
  
'No one.' said Michelle 'Sorry'  
  
'Quite correct.' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Well, Jessica, I was right, we are sisters.' said Michelle, laughing. Obviously rembered something.  
  
They both started cracking up. Then they explained the seances, and eveybody else did, too.  
  
They were shown to thier rooms and went to bed. 


	12. I know YOU! Do YOU know ME?

The next day was bright and sunny, and Michelle got up and gave Mary ang Jessica some good shoves to wake   
them up.  
  
"Whatta ya want?" murrmed Jessica, half asleep.  
  
"Today-we-get-to-get-our-supplies!" yelled Michelle, hopping up and down.  
  
The three hopped up and pulled on clothing as fast as possible. By the time they reached the great hall Michelle   
was hypervenilating with exitment. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing when they saw Michelle, but McGongall was   
just shaking her head in diapprovle.  
  
"Michelle, you remind me of how I was they day before me and my Dad left our house." Sirius said.  
  
"I do?" Michelle asked, cocking her head slightly.  
  
"Yup."  
  
They ate quickly and Sirius and Remus went with them to Diagon Alley. They walked on in, and saw a black haired   
boy, who looked strangly famileir. Michelle and him made eye contact.  
  
"Harry?" Michelle cried uncertanly.  
  
"Yes, do I know you?"  
  
"Yes, you should know both of them VERY well, Harry." said Remus who had walked up behind them.  
  
Harry peered at both girls closly, then it cliked, and he called Ron and Hermione over.  
  
"Are they my....si-sisters?"  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, Harry." sasid Jessica, adapting to the situation easily.  
  
Michelle stared at him uncertainly, then smiled softly.  
  
"Hullo" she said, grinning.  
  
"Hullo." he said back.  
  
Ron and Hermione were gapping at them.  
  
"Are we missing something here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Duh, Ron, they are... TRIPLETS!" Hermione said, regaining her conmposure.  
  
"Well, actually, they are. But they have a brother one year younger. His name is Mike." said Sirius impulsivly"  
  
Michelle and Harry had gone two shades paler (and that was saying a lot for Michelle), and Jessica stared at him in   
wonder. Remus gave Sirius a glare, and elbowed him.  
  
"Okay, so when will we meet Mike?" asked Michelle and Harry at the same time.  
  
Remus grinned sadly "I am not quit sure. I'll ask Dumbledore."  
  
They all went to buy Thier supplies, and then went to lunch. Harry and Ron ended up stasying at Hogwarts, and  
  
Michelle had a smile of pure mischef spread across her face. Her mind was already floodded with prank ideas.  
  
Harry and Michelle were left walking by themselves, and Michelle sighed.   
  
"Hey, did you know that Jessica was born at 9:00:9 Am, and you were born at 7:02:55, then I was born at   
7:02:01. We are 54 seconds apart!" said Michelle.  
  
" We are?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, I am finally one of the youngest!"  
  
"Only second youngest. I wonder what Mike looks like."  
  
"Probably has half his hair red, other side black, back strip blounde, and one eye green, one grey." said Michelle  
  
sarcastically.   
  
"Oh, shut up!" Harry muttered playfulkly. Then the two went up to bed. 


	13. A Dream, and a Reality

When Michelle woke up the next day she remembered yesterday, and hopped out of bed. She shoke Mary,   
  
Hermione, and Jessica awake, and ran downstairs again.   
"Harry, Ron! Wake UP!" Michelle yelled, looking about to turn cartwheels. A figure suddenly sat up on the couch, and Michelle jumped up about a foot. The person had glowing red eyes, and pale,pale skin.  
  
"Michelle" it hissed.  
  
"Who're you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Voldemort."  
  
She stared at him and gapped.  
  
"If you ever want to see little Mike-y AGAIN you'll surrender to me, Potter." He said, then suddenly diapeared.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHYAHHAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Michelle screamed when she wook up. She looked around at her surrondings and saw she was in the common room on the couch. 'Whoops' she thought wryly 'I probably just wook up everyone.'  
Then she saw a worried Jessica come down the stairs, staring at her curiously.  
  
"Michelle, what happened?" She asked.  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"'Bought what?"   
  
"Voldemort and Mike."  
  
"So did I"   
  
The two girls had a recolection of events, and talked about Mike. Jessica fell asleep, then Michelle decided she needed to go out. She pulled on some jeans and tennis shoes, and a blue cloak. She made her way down to the front gate and walked through the doors. She took a seat by the lake and stared out (not relizing her parent& co had done this years ago), and then heard a voice say "So, what are you doing out here?"  
  
She spun around and saw a boy with white hair staring at her.  
  
"Who wants to know?" she asked; trying to sound braver than she really was.  
  
"Lucias Malfoy, oh, and I know you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know all about you. You're 15, and you were born on July 30th, 54 seconds after your brother and 2 minutes after your sister. Your siblings are Harry Potter, Jessica Potter, and Mike Potter. Mike is ten mounths younger. Your best friends are Mary Beckman, and Jessica Potter, and Heather Mandrell."  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I want you...and your brothers' and sister's lives."  
  
"Never, you stupid-ass. Never!"  
  
"Fine...if that's the way you want." He said, shaking his head back and forth slowly. Then he raised his wand 'CRUCIO!'  
  
Michelle collapsed, screaming into the night, then tried to quiet down, not wanting to give him satisfaction.  
Then a man jumped out of the forest knocking Malfoy down. She reconized him imediantly, it was...  
  
"REMUS!" Michelle yelled, diving down to help him, and then she remembered Malfoy's wand. She picked it up and cast a well-aimed stupfy at Malfoy. Remus then relized Michelle was done, and got up.  
  
"Michelle, are you ok?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Yea, I think."   
  
The two dragged Malfoy up to Dumbledore, who scolded Michelle (though Dumbledore was smiling in his eyes, looking like he was about to laugh).   
  
"Just like him, she is, just like him." She heard Dumbledore mumble as she walked out. When she got back she saw everyone waiting in the common room, sullen.  
  
"Hey, whey so grim?" she asked, and they all jumped, and she went and sat down by Harry.  
  
"Well, could be 'cause we couldn't find you." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Hell with it, Ron. Malfoy has been busted!" Michelle whooped.  
  
"What?!?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Which Malfoy?' asked Mary daftly.  
  
"Duh, the younger one." Said Jessica, reading Michelle's mind.  
  
Michelle told them what happened and Hermione just sat there and 'tut-tut-ed' at her.  
  
The door opened and Sirius, Remus, and Snape walked in.  
  
"Hi." Michelle said in usion with Harry, then the two exchanged glances, then with Jessica.  
  
"What is he doing here?" asked Jessica, nodding at Snape.  
  
"'He is 'Professer Snape' to you. And we happen to have become friends." Said Remus.  
  
Michelle, Harry, and Ron sat there with identical expressions of horror, and Hermione, Mary, and Jessica looked skeptical.  
  
"Kidding." Sirius said, seeing their faces.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully," Michelle muttered, and Snape glared at her, inraged.  
  
"Ok, we have good news, and bad news." Remus started.  
  
  
AN: MAGAHJASGAGHAGHH! Cliffhanger! So if I die in my sleep you'll never read more!HAHAHAHA! My powers are so extended! 


End file.
